


"Something Blue" ~ Klaine Advent Prompt #18: Scarf

by letshaveagleeki



Category: Glee, Klaineadvent - Fandom, klaine - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 09:23:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2807501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letshaveagleeki/pseuds/letshaveagleeki





	"Something Blue" ~ Klaine Advent Prompt #18: Scarf

Blaine held the brightly decorated box out to Kurt.

“Blaine, what is this?”

“Call it an early Christmas gift.”

Taking the thin box from Blaine, Kurt just raised his eyebrow, frowning slightly.

“But we agreed on only one gift this year because money’s tight and—“

“Don’t act like you mind getting one more gift, because we both know that’s not true.” Blaine said cutting Kurt off with a faux glare.

Sighing playfully at that, Kurt couldn’t help but smile.

“Yeah, you’re right. I do love gifts.”

Kurt gently stroked the package in his hands. He truly couldn’t believe how, after everything, he and Blaine had still ended up here, in New York, at Christmas, together…as husbands. It had been a crazy, wild, and rough year, but he had still ended up where he had always felt he belonged. With Blaine. It was the best gift he’d ever received.

“Well, open it already. Open it!” Blaine said excitedly, breaking Kurt out of his thoughts.

Smiling at Blaine’s enthusiasm, Kurt ripped the wrapping paper back and opened the box, finding the most beautiful silk scarf he’d ever seen. He paused, realization quickly hitting him, actually he had seen it before, weeks ago in a window display at Saks on Fifth Ave when he and Blaine had gone window shopping for fun. 

“Blaine, there is no way you can afford this I mean…” Kurt couldn’t find the words to finish his thoughts so he just stared up at Blaine, completely at a loss. 

Blaine smiled and sat down next to Kurt on their couch.

“Kurt it's okay really. I’ve been saving my tips from that piano bar I’ve been playing at since we got back to New York. I wanted to get you something special this year, something beautiful in celebration of the fact that this year turned out to be more amazing than I could have ever imagined it being simply because we got each other out of it.”

Kurt wiped the tear that had rolled down his cheek and held the box and scarf closer to himself, but not taking his eyes off of Blaine.

“Thank you, Blaine. I don’t know what to say.”

Blaine blushed and shrugged before he leaned in kissing his husband on the cheek.

“Anything for you, beautiful. Merry Christmas.“


End file.
